


Circle and Sword

by beccaelizabeth



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-12-01
Updated: 1999-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-06 05:22:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccaelizabeth/pseuds/beccaelizabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are cordially invited to the handfasting of Richard Ryan and... well, since we're all friends here... Methos.</p><p>Period costume welcome. Swords required. Starts 11 am, get to the castle early and don't expect to drive home. There will be beer...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Circle and Sword

**Author's Note:**

> Right... this one... okay...  
> To say this does not reflect my current writing style, preoccupations, or state of mind, is to put it mildly. Just thinking about this particular fic makes me blush like anything. All I can say is my beta liked it, and I liked her work, so that seemed like a good reason to post it at the time. And I got some good feedback. And... it's a really really long wedding ceremony that I can't make myself re-read because I know it was written mostly because I got obsessive about weddings for a while. Just... if you're going to leave feedback? Don't mock. You're about a decade late.

Circle and Sword 1/4

Rich was nervous. No, nervous didn't quite cover this. Richie was terrified. Yes, he'd been married before. Yes, it was even to an Immortal. But that one hadn't been for life. That time hadn't been to someone he had spent the best part of the last century with. And that time had not been to a man. All in all, he was seriously considering putting the whole thing off for another decade or two.

"Stop fidgeting-- if you get much more rumpled you'll look like we've been taking advantage of your last few minutes before monogamy, and Methos will kill me. I don't think we want to find out the effects of killing on Holy Ground this late in the Game," Duncan told him in a mock serious voice.

Richie stopped pacing and stared at Duncan for a minute, who just grinned. "You laugh while you can. You'll get yours. One day it'll be your turn and then I get to be best man," Rich told him, waving fingers to emphasise the point. He readjusted his sword on his hip yet again and resumed his circular march. "This is stupid. I look stupid. This sword was * not * meant to be worn like this. I mean I have to hold it all the time, if I hold it low it ploughs a hole in the floor and if I hold it high enough to walk it looks like I've got a tail! I walk out there like this and everyone will laugh."

"Relax, you look fine. Don't worry about it. You're not the one wearing a dress." Duncan smirked. He had seen Methos' costume for the day, and Richie hadn't. Duncan was delighting in the opportunities to make Rich paranoid.

"Ha ha. He who isn't even wearing underwear shouldn't cast stones." Rich waved to Duncan's traditional Highland kilt and shirt, clothes that were mostly almost as old as the Highlander wearing them. This was a very special occasion for all their little clan, and Duncan was treating it with all the seriousness it deserved. Although right now Richie wasn't quite so sure of that.

"Rich, everyone out there is wearing something historical. Half of them are in things that went out of fashion about twenty years after they were born. You're not wearing a codpiece, you don't have to tie the ends of your shoes to your knees just so you can walk in them-- you look fine."

"I look... like a nineteen year old street punk in a stolen suit," Richie said, waving at his attire, his gestures getting somewhat manic. "This is so not me. I mean, it's me, I chose it, but you know I would never have been able to afford this when it was in fashion."

"And now you can, through your own work. You've come a long way Richie. Be proud of yourself. Methos is." Duncan told him, getting up and walking over to clasp his hands firmly. "I'm proud of you too. Sure there's some street punk in you still, just like there's an ignorant Highland boy in me, but we've both covered a lot of ground since then. You and Methos have covered a lot of it together. Now you're making a commitment to stand together for the rest of your lives, and I am so very proud and honoured to be here with you," Duncan said sincerely.

Richie looked up and saw Duncan's eyes overflowing with love. "Thanks Mac," he said, a little unsteadily. "That... means a lot to me. We've been through a lot together too, ya know? And... I wouldn't want anyone else to stand with me for this."

"I know," Duncan said, pulling him into a tight hug. "I know."

Richie hugged him back, and they stood like that for a minute before Duncan heard the music change and, reluctantly, released him.

"Come on, show time."

"Yeah," Rich sighed, adjusting his clothes one last time. "I don't suppose you'd let me run out now anyway?"

"Nope, getting you to the altar on time is half of today's duties."

"And we all know how Duncan MacLeod is about Duty." Rich sighed and grinned. He stood in front of the door and straightened his shoulders, ready to face the world. Duncan stood beside and a little behind him. As the doors swung open the assembled guests saw Richie step forward boldly into the Circle. They mostly didn't notice the little stumble from when he'd been pushed.

Richie cast his eyes nervously about the room as he stepped slowly to the processional they had chosen. His mind was whirling in a million directions, and he deliberately avoided looking at the North door opposite him where his husband-to-be had entered at the same moment.

The hall was roughly square, with a plain stone floor, on which Tali had earlier marked the circle as she consecrated the ground. The guests were seated in all four quarters, with aisles east and west as well as the north-south line he walked. The high windows let in brilliant sunshine, and a mixture of smoky torches and late twentieth century uplighters made the room bright. Flowers and candles filled the spaces in the corners, and some wag had set tall lava lamps either side of the doors like pillars.

As Richie got closer to the centre he took a breath and looked up at Methos.

He looked stunning.

What he was wearing could have been called a dress, but it was more of a tunic. The style was only a thousand or so years old, but as the old man had remarked even the ceremonial clothes from his youth offered few possibilities for ornamentation. That could never be said of this outfit.

The tunic was gold, a mixture of plain and shining threads. It was tight at the waist and up to the chest, almost a corset, of stiff cloth with every inch covered in embroidery. Above the heart shaped neckline a lighter, almost gauzy fabric reached up to a gold metal band around his neck and flowed to become loose sleeves. The puffy bells of fabric at the shoulders joined with gold embroidered forearms in the heavier fabric, and tapered to points over the backs of his hands.

The waist dropped in a low V shape at the front, but remained high in the back. A ... well, skirt, of plain gold material fell halfway to his knees at the back and just about covered the essentials at the front. It was also embroidered, but much more flexible than the body. His legs were encased in tight forest green leggings, which were tucked into deep cherry red leather boots. The matching red sword belt and scabbard buckled over the gold tunic, the gold of the sword hilt matching the top whilst the green gems in it matched the leggings.

The effect was elegant, breathtaking, and surprisingly masculine. Methos' left hand rested casually on his sword hilt. He strode down the aisle looking every inch the warrior.

Then Richie caught sight of Methos' right hand and smirked. A tasteful froth of flowers. It looked like he was holding a bouquet but actually the flowers spilled from his wrist, which left his sword hand free. Not that he would need to fight today, but he had to be prepared. And he called Duncan a boyscout.

Methos meanwhile was taking in the sight of his lover walking down the aisle towards him. Duncan, even in full highland regalia, didn't even register. Richie caught his full attention.

Rich's costume had started out as a formal late twentieth century tuxedo. So, the shoes were black leather and carefully polished. The trousers were also black, and elegantly tailored to be baggy but not too loose. Methos could just imagine his lover's butt in those... The red cummerbund looked great under the gold sword belt.

That sword however had caused some problems, since the tux jacket had not been cut with swords in mind. Instead Richie and his enthusiastic, helpful, tailors had come up with a forest green jacket in a cut borrowed from late nineteenth century military style, when swords were still worn on the battlefield and officers had to look like gentlemen. The coat was elaborately embroidered.

Once they had hit upon the military theme it seemed essential to include references to all the places Rich had served. However showing quite how long his career had been was less than wise in mixed company. Instead they settled for just a hint of gold at the shoulders, decorative rather than recognisable. The rest of his rank insignia were hidden in green on green. Not just military, the embroidery referenced his service as policeman, priest, soldier, spy, student, teacher and telepath, in tiny carefully chosen stitching that looked exquisite.

The shirt was what caught Methos' attention for the rest of the walk. This of all days was a day to show the amulet, and what it meant. However Richie had worn it next to his skin for so long it felt unnatural for it to be the other side of cloth. The solution was a shirt open at the neck far enough that everyone could see the amulet resting over his heart. That it also afforded his lover a tantalising view of the chest hair that drove him wild was not entirely coincidental.

Despite the fact that neither of them had known what the other was wearing, and both had changed their minds numerous times along the way, their colours matched perfectly. Duncan and the others were understandably a little smug about that.

As Rich walked steadily towards the marriage canopy he cast his mind about for distractions, resisting the urge to just rush and get it over with. He knew how much work all their friends had put in to this ceremony. They sat on every side dressed in traditional finery, some woven from scratch by methods that only the wearer remembered. Tali's robes were new, the simple white dress actually bought from a Christian supply shop for women priests. She had fussed endlessly to get the black cloak to hang right, the thing going back to the tailors for alterations right up until the day before. Her red belt and collar however were almost as old as she, decorated with symbols of office and experience. The altar held tools that Rich or Tali had used for centuries, but the chalice, a marvel of silver, gold, rubies and knotwork, was commissioned in celebration of this moment.

The whole room was a mixture of ancient and modern, well used and made specially for the occasion. The wedding canopy was made of an altar cloth Rich had used since his first wife died, held up with simple poles wrapped in ivy. It symbolised the space they two would make their home. The shape echoed the tents of Methos' youth, while the design of stars and sun glittering on its dark background evoked the deep, their future home together.

On the last few steps to the bower he looked again at the detail in Methos' clothes. He too was covered in symbols of his life. Tallest and proudest up the centre of his chest was the caduceus, symbol of medicine, the double snakes and wings spreading along the heart shape neckline. Beside and around that were ears of grain, scales of justice, quills and scrolls of his lives as a scribe, and more symbols than he could count in all the gaps between. Rank insignia ran up his shield arm, a promise of strength in his lover's defence. The only signs of swords and lightning on him were along the back of his right hand and some way up his arm, where they were mostly hidden by the spill of flowers. Arbor-vitae for the greenery, bittersweet and celandine fruits and flowers with snatches of harlequin and larkspur for accents around a long arrangement of a dozen different kinds of roses, all deep red. Richie felt vaguely underdressed with his buttonhole of a single red rose surrounded by green and gold fern and red salvia.

The final chords of the processional rang out just as Rich and Methos reached the edge of the canopy. They stopped there. Rich grinned weakly at his lover, who winked back at him and held his hand up slightly so Rich could see by the trembling of petals just how nervous Methos was. Somehow that made him feel better. This meant so much to both of them.

Duncan moved to stand opposite Tali, she on the west and he on the east, facing each other. He drew a breath and began the ceremony.

"There are two here who would be joined together as one. Let them enter into this place of love and begin their union together."

Rich and Methos stepped under the marriage canopy together.

"This is Richard Ryan, and this is Methos. They are my friends, my allies, my chosen family. They come here today to be married in the presence of friends, Watchers and that which is sacred," Duncan presented them.

Tali, wreaths in hand, went to stand in front of Methos. "Are you Methos?"

"I am."

"What Is Your Desire?"

"To Be Made One with Richard Ryan."

Tali placed a wreath of roses and evergreen on Methos' head. "I welcome you with joy," she said, smiling.

She turned to face Rich. "Are You Richard Ryan?"

"I am."

"What Is Your Desire?"

"To Be Made One with Methos."

Tali places a matching wreath of roses and evergreen on Richie's head. "I welcome you with joy," she repeated, smiling widely.

She stepped back and spoke to both men together. "True matrimony is the holiest of all earthly relationships. It is not a state to be entered into lightly or unadvisedly, but reverently, thoughtfully, with certainty, with mutual respect, and with full understanding of its sacred nature. The life that each of you experienced now, individually, will hereafter be inseparably united. The promises made today and the ties that are bound here greatly strengthen your union; they will cross the years and lives of each soul's growth. This ceremony, to be true, must be but a symbol of something inner and real - a sacred union of hearts and lives - which religion may bless and the state may make legal, but which neither can create or annul. You two, only, may do that."

"Do you still seek to enter this ceremony?" Tali questioned seriously.

"Yes, We Seek to Enter," both men agreed.

Tali addressed the whole hall, her arms spread to indicate the two before her. "These two persons come before us now to be joined. I ask you that if you know any reason why you should not be joined in marriage, you make it known at this time."

Richie and Methos both unconsciously held their breath. Tali looked around, just to be sure. The silence was deafening. She smiled and crossed her hands before her, and both men let out a breath at once.

Tali began her carefully memorised speech.

"There are only four questions of value in life. What is sacred? Of what is the spirit made? What is worth living for? What is worth dying for? The answer to each is the same. Only love."

"Love is the joy of the good, the wonder of the wise, the amazement of the Gods. If life has any meaning to us at all, it possesses it because of love. It is that which enshrines and ennobles our human experience. It is the basis for the peace of the family and the peace of the peoples of the Earth and beyond. The greatest gift bestowed upon us is the gift of not demanding but of giving love between two persons."

"We are gathered here today to participate in a most joyous occasion, to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, by acknowledging the wedding of Richard and Methos."

"Marriage is a fusion of two hearts - the union of two lives - the coming together of two tributaries, which after being joined in marriage, will flow in the same channel in the same direction, carrying the same burdens and obligation."

"Richard and Methos, you are about to make promises to one another. Today, these vows are beautiful words representing even more beautiful intentions. But you will find that as you live these vows over the years, investing your time and your love and your commitment to one another, the happy times of your life will be twice as joyous, because there will be someone to share those joy with. And when life gets tough, it will only be half as bad, because there will be someone by your side to help carry the burden," Tali told them, with a bittersweet smile influenced by memories of her own first marriage.

"For those times when life presents all of us with challenges, I would like to offer you the serenity prayer to remember: Grant me the serenity to accept the things that I cannot change, the courage to change the things I can, and the wisdom to know the difference," Tali paused a moment to honour the prayer, her speech over.

Circle and Sword 2/4

Tali instructed "Methos, if you truly desire to marry this man, I ask you to give, wholeheartedly, the sword, the soul of your line, the blade which symbolises your strength. Swear your weapon to him, always to be at his service."

Methos took his sword and offered it to Richie "My heart, accept the oath of love which I offer you. I vow this sword, as I vow my soul, ever to be at your service. Like this blade my heart will be strong. Longer than steel my love will endure. Accept it, my chosen one, for all that is mine will now be yours."

Richie took the sword silently in his hands and touched it to his forehead for the space of three heartbeats. He returned it to Methos, saying "Methos, I accept this oath, sworn on your blade. You know what is in my heart, as I know what is in yours."

"Richard, if you truly desire to marry this man, I ask you to give, wholeheartedly, the sword, the soul of your line, the blade which symbolises your strength. Swear your weapon to him, always to be at his service."

Richie drew his sword awkwardly and offered it to Methos. "My beloved, accept this oath of love I offer you. I vow this sword, as I vow my soul, to be always at your service. Like this steel my heart will be strong. Like this blade my love will endure. Accept it, my chosen one, for all that is mine will now be yours."

Methos took the sword silently in his hands and touched it to his forehead for the space of three heartbeats. He returned it to his lover, saying "Richard, I accept this oath, sworn on your blade. You know what is in my heart, as I know what is in yours."

Richie fumbled a little putting his sword back in the unfamiliar scabbard, despite all his practice. Methos watched him fondly and neither noticed Tali or Duncan move until they stood beside them again for the next element of the rite.

Tali took up two smaller cups of wine as Duncan held out the Chalice. With a silver cup in one hand and a gold cup in the other she poured the wine into the Chalice. "Silver and gold, sun and moon, conjoined they bring blessedness. As you have chosen to mingle your lives, so now do you mingle your love....the two becoming as one. This cup is for the love that conquers all."

Although he insisted that his participation today did not mean he was acting as a priest, Duncan added his own little blessing to the Chalice he proffered, in the form of some advice "To keep your marriage brimming, with love in the wedding cup, whenever you're wrong, admit it; whenever you're right, shut up." The guests chuckled a bit. Duncan grinned as Methos gave him a look and Richie rolled his eyes.

Tali shot Duncan an exasperated glance then encouraged the two lovers with ritual words. "May you drink you your fill from the cup of love."

Rich and Methos reached to hold the Chalice between them. Both holding on to it, Methos offered it to Richie, who drank deep. Then Richie offered it to Methos as he too drank.

Tali said "As you share this cup this day so may you share your lives and blessings."

Duncan took the chalice and replaced it on the altar, then brought over the cushion with the other symbols. Upon it rested two golden coins inscribed with the date and the symbols they had each chosen to represent themselves, one on each side, the two become one. In between lay an ornate pen with the rings threaded over it, arranged carefully to lie in a figure eight shape.

Rich and Methos both took up a coin. They touched them to their lips and exchanged them solemnly, each tucking theirs away carefully in the pouch prepared for it.

"With this rite you gain a treasure of greatest value, care for him, and protect him always for there is none who is his equal," Tali admonished them both.

"Place your hands over this wand and your rings, like to like," she instructed.

Richard and Methos join hands, right to right, left to left, around the wand and their rings. From above it makes a figure eight, an infinity sign.

"Lord and Lady, bless the hands that you see before you this day. May they always be held by one another. Give them the strength to hold on during the storms of stress and the dark of disillusionment. Keep them tender and gentle as they nurture each other in their love. May Methos and Richard see their four hands as healer, protector, shelter, and guide."

"Above you are the stars Below you are the stones As time passes, remember... Like a star should your love burn brightly, Like a stone should your love be firm Be free always in giving of warmth and of affection. Be fearless, and let not the ways or words of the world give you unease. For Love is with you, now and always."

While Tali blessed them thus Duncan returned the cushion to the altar and brought her the cords for binding. Then he prepared for his role as caller of the elements, ready to challenge the two men.

Duncan stood at the South. "Will your love survive the harsh fires of change?"

Richie and Methos, speaking clearly and from experience, said "It will."

Tali as she binds them with a red cord affirmed "Then accept the Blessing of the Element of Fire as you face the Summer. May your home be filled with warmth."

Duncan walked to stand to the West. He asked them "Will your love survive the ebb and flow of feeling?"

Richie and Methos replied "It will."

Tali as she binds them with a deep blue cord declared "Then accept the Blessing of the Element of Water as you face the Autumn. May your life together be filled with love."

Duncan walked to the North point and faced them again. "Will your love survive the times of stillness and restriction?"

Richie and Methos vowed sincerely "It will."

Tali as she binds them with an rich brown cord spoke another grace. "Then accept the Blessing of the Element of Earth as you face the Winter. May your union be strong and fruitful.

Duncan walked finally to stand to the east. "Will your love survive the clear light of Day?"

Richie and Methos pledged "It will."

Tali as she binds them with a light blue cord said "Then accept the Blessing of the Element of Air as you face the Spring. May your marriage be blessed by the Light of every new Dawn."

She continued as she plaited and bound the ties together "The fifth cord, strongest and yet invisible, is that of Spirit. You two have received its blessing and stand here as soul mates, indivisible. That tie comes not from without," she said, pulling the cords free, "But now and for all time from within you both." she concluded. She took the bound cords over to the altar with all due ceremony, and brought back with her the marriage scroll, the legally binding paperwork for this union.

They had drawn it out together, Methos illuminating the capitals and Richie working carefully on the wording and the penmanship. He had used the same pen they would use now to sign it with, the pen that had been his wand and written his spells since he became a priest. Duncan held the cushion as they slid the pen from between the rings before using it.

The marriage scroll read:

You have embraced all aspects of my nature. You love me completely, for both my strengths and my weaknesses. You have given me the courage and faith to trust you, to let you love me as an entire person. You have allowed me to embrace all aspects of your nature. You have let me love you completely, for both your strengths and your weaknesses. You have shown courage and faith in me, to trust me to love you as an entire person. I take you, just as you are, and however you may change, above all others, to love wholly and completely, and to share my life.

They solemnly signed it, one on each side, Methos signing in both English lettering and the angular script of his earliest memories, Richie adding his craft name in a flowing hand.

Tali took the contract and pen carefully back to the altar while Duncan held out the cushion with the rings. Tali faced the two grooms over the rings and began- "Everything the Power of the Worlds does is done in a circle. The sky is round, the earth is round like a ball and so are the stars. The wind in its greatest power whirls. Birds make their nests in circles. The sun comes forth and goes down again in a circle. Even the seasons form a great circle in their changing and always coming back again to where they were. The life of a man is a circle from childhood to childhood, and so it is in everything where power moves."

"Richard and Methos, as these circles are designed without an ending, they speak of eternity. The gold they are fashioned from is pure and incorruptible, as is your love for each other. They shine with the Light of the Sun and the love that warms you both." She took the cushion and held it between the two men.

"A ring is an unbroken circle, a symbol of unity and love, representative of the greater circle of life which we are all part of. It has neither beginning nor end, but is a continuous cycle of which you are an element. For you, it begins with the gift of life, and will continue through the end of time."

"The wedding ring is the outward and visible sign of an inward and spiritual bond which unites two loyal hearts in endless love. It marks a boundary. As we stand in this sacred circle it is filled with celebration and your love for each other. So these rings are also filled. The love they honour shall forever be a sacred place of peace for the two of you." They both looked at the plain gold bands, so simple to signify so much. The outside was plain and smooth, inside were two words engraved in each- 'Forever' and 'Da-Ra-Es', in English and in Sumerian cuneiform. For each of them the sum of this commitment in the language of their birthplace. Names would change, but this between them would endure.

"Let these rings symbolise the devotion and commitment each holds for the other. These rings, given in love, are a testimony to all who bear witness that Richard and Methos are truly joined together as husbands. Take now your rings and place them on each others hand."

Richie took the ring, brought it to Methos' hand and, in a trembling but certain voice, spoke his vow. "I, Richard Ryan, by the life that courses within my blood, and the love that resides within my heart, take you Methos to my hand, my heart, and my spirit, to be my chosen one. This ring I give you in token of my devotion and love and with my heart I pledge to you all that I am. With this ring I marry you and join my life to yours in this life and the next. Just as this ring wraps endlessly around your finger, so shall my love always wrap around your soul; may it be a reminder of the sacred vows I have spoken this day," Richie concluded, sliding the ring onto his lover's hand.

Methos blinked back tears of joy and reached with almost steady hand for the band that would signify their union. "I give this ring in token and in pledge of my constant faith and abiding love with all that I am and all that I will become," he spoke clearly, holding Richie's hand and looking into his eyes. In that moment only the two of them existed. He spoke directly to his lover. "Today we have moved from 'I' to 'We'. Richie, take this ring as a symbol of my decision to join my life with yours in this life and the next. Though the symbol may wear away, my love for you endures. I walked to this place to meet you today; we shall walk from it together. Mu Ashta Za E, Da-Ra-Es," he finished in a near whisper.

"Da-Ra-Es," Richie whispered in return as Methos slid the circle home.

Tali had to take a few deep breaths before she could finish the ceremony without breaking into tears.

"These two lives are now joined in one unbroken circle," She proclaimed joyfully. "Wherever they go, may they always return to one another in their togetherness. May these two find in each other the love for which all men and women long. May they grow in understanding and in compassion. May the home that they establish be such a place of sanctuary that man will find there a friend. And may these two rings symbolise the spirit of undying love in the hearts of both of them." She spoke the blessing in an unsteady voice.

Duncan added his blessing prayer, quietly but in a firm and joyous voice.

"Now you will feel no rain, for each of you will be shelter to the other. Now you will feel no cold, for each of you will be warmth to the other. Now there will be no loneliness, for each of you will be companion to the other. Now you are two persons, but there is only one life before you. Go now to your dwelling place, to enter into your days together. May happiness be your companion and your days together be good and long upon the earth"

Duncan almost chanted the old Apache prayer.

"Join hands and turn together to look at the road you travelled to reach this- the hour of your happiness. It stretches behind you, even as the future lies ahead. A long and winding road, whose every turn means discovery. Old hopes, new laughter, shared fears. The adventure has just begun," he concluded with a grin.

Tali smiled and told the lovers "You may seal your union with a kiss."

Rich grinned at Methos. "Finally, the good part." he winked, and watched his lover's face change from overwhelmed to irked in an instant.

"Come here, Brat." Methos yanked Richie close and sealed them together with a kiss they had been waiting for all their lives.

The kiss went on and on as most of the celebrants got misty eyed and held hands with their beloved. Finally Tali looked at the clock and realised they could finish just at midday.

"Um, guys... you do have the rest of your lives you know," Tali said hesitantly, departing rather from the script. The two men broke apart somewhat for air, then looked at her and grinned.

"You have exchanged your promises of love and unity before these witnesses, the Watchers, and that which is sacred." Tali smiled, back with the script, then turned to the assembled crowd. "With love and joy, I now present to you, Richard and Methos Ryan!"

Everyone stood and cheered as the two men, husbands at last, wrapped their arms around each other and grinned like madmen. The recessional struck up, Ode to Joy, and the great doors to the East swung open, to let the newlyweds out to new beginnings. And the wedding feast.

"Come on, * this * is the good part." Methos joked for Richie, heading for the door with a little less ceremony than they had rehearsed. "Time for beer!"

Everyone laughed and joined the couple as they headed for the door. Behind them in the centre of the circle Tali and Duncan finished the rite. Tali blew some dust in the air and Duncan poured the remains of the wine into the bowl of earth set there for the purpose, completing the circle by giving it back to the earth.

"Let the circle be open and unbroken." Tali said.

"Let what was done here hold fast for all time." Duncan added sincerely. Then they left to join the others headed for the dining hall, the toasts and the presents.

Circle and Sword 3/4

The hall for the reception was larger, longer and full of tables loaded down with food and beer. The cake on the top table was a simple round handfasting cake, the kind of thing that could have been baked in any century. Everyone made their way to their seats, the grooms slowed somewhat by everyone congratulating them individually. Tali and Duncan had plenty of time to catch up. When it had quieted down somewhat Richie stood by the cake and called for quiet.

"Now for everyone's favourite part of a pagan ceremony, cakes and ale." He announced, raising the mini sword provided for the occasion.

"You have the cake, I'll have the..."

"Yeah, yeah. Come over here, Old Timer." Rich grinned. Methos stood by him and together they cut the first slice of cake, to cheers from all assembled. They fed each other a piece, and cleaned up the crumbs of course. While the wolf whistles died down, they each took up their half of the goblet set. When the two specially made cups stood together the stems, two old trees, made a heart shape. Both cups were filled with mead brewed for this one toast.

Methos raised a glass in toast to Richie. "Thank you for coming into my life. We have came so far against so many odds. It is a joy and honour to have finally reached this day together."

Rich toasted to Methos "To my husband- a man who knows all about me and loves me anyway."

They drank together as their friends laughed.

Forever after both the grooms would only remember the reception in bits and snatches. Methos blamed the ale, special brew for the occasion and consumed in amounts only an Immortal could survive. Richie was pretty sure his subconscious edited things so he wouldn't die of embarrassment. What little he remembered of Duncan's speech was enough to make him blush to remember it for the next few decades. Duncan had a lot of years of anecdotes to draw on for the two of them, and he used all the highlights. The little things Rich had hoped to bury with his past identities, like the only slightly edited for mortals version of that first night in the antique store, complete with detailed description of the look on Richie's face when Duncan first walked in. Methos was not left out either. What they did remember clearly was Duncan's toast, which everyone joined in with.

"Here's to the grooms, may they keep their heads though they lose their hearts."

Eating, drinking, and being very loudly merry followed.

Tali's contribution, when the meal was about over and the guys seemed a little rapt in each other, was to propose the toast "Love does not consist in gazing at each other, but in looking outward in the same direction."

They got the point and decided it was a good time to start the music before everyone started to get witty. Tables were dragged back and a space cleared in the centre of the room, empty plates disappeared and the quiet background music stopped. Richie and Methos headed out to the floor for their first dance. The music was chosen from Richie's first lifetime, and it still spoke to both of them.

{Saying 'I Love You'  
Is not the words  
I want to hear from you  
It's not that I want you  
Not to say  
But if you only knew}

{How easy  
It would be to  
Show me how you feel  
More than words  
Is all you have to do  
To make it real  
Then you wouldn't  
Have to say  
That you love me  
Cause I'd already know}

{What would you do?  
If my heart  
Was torn in two  
More than words  
To show you feel  
That your love  
For me is real  
What would you say  
If I took  
Those words away  
Then you couldn't  
Make things new  
Just by saying  
'I Love You'  
More than words}

{Now that I've tried to  
Talk to you  
And make you understand  
All you have to do  
Is close your eyes  
And just reach out your hands}

{And touch me  
Hold me close  
Don't ever let me go  
More than words  
Is all I ever  
Needed you to show  
Then you wouldn't  
Have to say  
That you love me  
Cause I'd already know}

{More than words.}

For the second dance they were joined by their Immortal friends, dancing to the by then very old song 'We have all the time in the world'. The couples on the floor had often been together a long, long time and there was a very good chance they really did have an unending future together.

The music turned faster and more modern for the next dance, and everyone joined in. Richie and Methos headed over for the table heaped with presents.

Since the guys had been living together for... longer than they could admit to their mortal friends, plates and toasters weren't really a priority. Instead each of their friends had tried to give them something special, hand made or carefully chosen to reflect both the giver and the grooms. Given the skills of all their varied friends, each present was more interesting than the last.

When Rich and Methos got to Duncan's present he joined them with the same smug grin he had been wearing all day. They knew from that he had really tried for something special. When Rich opened the package he saw Mac had succeeded.

Richie lifted the leather jacket out the box almost reverently. It was black, tough, with a hint of heaviness that suggested more than leather had gone into its construction. The cut was perfect, when Richie slipped his on it hugged his shoulders and emphasised his build nicely but after a few quick adjustments his sword vanished from his side, the empty sword belt the only visible reminder it had been there. Richie pulled out the matching jacket for Methos and got him to put it on, still speechless. He looked great. The leather even smelled right, rare in this age of synthetics. Richie could almost have sworn Duncan would have had to raise the cows himself to get this much leather, but it was all there. Boots, jacket, and gloves. That wasn't the best of it though. Methos showed him the best when he turned around.

"What do you think?" Methos asked, craning his head back over his shoulder to see.

"Beautiful. Just... beautiful. Mac... wow. Really. This is great." Richie said, getting so emotional he would later blame it on the champagne.

The jackets had matching back paintings. Each of them had a background of lightning and stars. On top of that were, in precise detail, Methos and Richie's swords, crossed, threaded through two golden rings which were in turn linked in a symbol for eternity. Richie just shook his head and traced a hand down the line of his sword drawn on his lover's back. Then he looked over his own shoulder and Methos took the chance to appreciate the view in turn. It was a total work of art.

"There are helmets too, in the other boxes," Mac informed them, lapping up their reaction like a cat with cream.

"Mac... man, it's a good thing I don't ride any more, I'd never dare risk these on the road."

Mac shook his head. "The miracles of modern technology. The only thing that could scratch those are heavy weapons. Even then if it's less than a tankbuster you're likely to come through it in one piece."

Richie was just totally awed, and he grabbed Mac into a bear hug. "Thanks man. Really," he told him. Methos put a hand to his shoulder, slightly less awed with the gift himself but very appreciative of the effect it was having on his lover. The jackets were one more symbol of their union and Richie's roots. When the two went back to opening gifts, they left the coats on.

Late that evening as the two newlyweds got ready to leave the dining hall and head off for their wedding night together all their friends formed up around the door to see them out. As they stepped into the hallway they found the high torch lit passageway lined with friends both mortal and Immortal, all holding swords. Duncan walked ahead and stood one side of the actual doorway while Tali stood the other.

"Draw swords!" Duncan said, and all those assembled raised their swords to form an arch above them, sharp edges out to protect the new couple from all that might harm them. Richie and Methos stood straighter and marched down the aisle, giving the moment the respect it deserved. Officers and Immortals all joined in the cause of defending these two they had all come to respect. It was a far cry from the Game, and a symbol of all they hoped to build together. When they reached the doorway Duncan and Tali whapped them both on the butt with the flat of their swords. Methos looked round in mild annoyance. "Look after him," Duncan growled with a grin. Then he told the others "Return swords!" and the rows broke up into a grinning crowd all headed out to see them off.

Those gathered round outside the door, mortals and non warriors, threw paper confetti, some in the traditional good luck symbols, and others in symbols of their crafts, to show what they offered the newlyweds to help them build their lives together. Methos and Richie stood grinning, trying to get down the steps through the storm of confetti and happy crowd all congratulating them at once. Methos eventually cleared a space by raising the bouquet. "Right! Any of you want to be married next?" he yelled cheerfully. The crowd separated into the happily married (the smaller group) and the ones who would take all the good luck they could get. The singles all crowded together, jostling each other. Duncan leaned over and told them with a grin "I'll go get the horse."

Tali watched him go then shook her head and went to stand off to one side of the hubbub. Methos saw her go and his eyes narrowed. He made careful note of where she was standing, turned around and hurled the bouquet high over his shoulders. It almost hit Tali in the face and she caught it with a gasp and a grin. Everyone crowded round with good natured jibes and wishes. Richie looked at Methos, saw the self satisfied grin on his face, and shook his head with a grin.

"What?" Methos asked, all innocence. Then he grinned. "So they'll need a little help. It's the least we can do for him, all things considered," he finished, his grin positively evil. Oh yes, he was looking forward to this.

Richie laughed and Methos attention turned back to his new husband. The way he looked in the torchlight reminded him of all the other things he looked forward to. Tonight, and every night. His smile softened and he pulled his lover into a passionate kiss. When they separated he murmured softly "Come on, lets go spend the rest of our lives together."

"Yeah," Richie replied, a little dazed. He blinked and remembered. "* If * I survive getting to the hotel on a horse."

"Relax, it's just across the causeway. I'll hold you tight, don't worry," Methos leered. Richie laughed and turned to look for Duncan.

Right then, instead of the horse hooves they were expecting, they heard the unmistakable roar of a petrol engine. The crowd heard it too and pulled back to either side of the door, leaving the space at the bottom of the steps clear. Duncan came around the corner, quite slowly. He looked pretty ridiculous with his kilt tucked up for safety, but Rich didn't even notice him. He was staring at the bike.

This wasn't just any bike. An actual petrol driven motorbike was surprising enough, but * this * bike would have turned heads and won prizes at bike shows whenever it was seen. It was the black and chrome dream lurking in Richie's heart since the first time he ever saw a bike. It was sleek, powerful, purring up to the steps like a big cat. Duncan hopped off the bike and rearranged himself, while Richie stumbled down the steps almost in a trance.

"Horse?" Methos questioned, have amused and half awed watching Richie and the bike.

"Horse," Duncan confirmed smugly, patting the gas tank. The bike had a custom paint job, mostly lightning, but on the tank was a white Pegasus rising towards the stars. Richie just stared, gaped and shook his head. "You can thank me when you regain the power of speech," Duncan said, standing back and grinning like a madman. Methos chuckled and threw some spare confetti at him, but Richie blinked and noticed Duncan as if for the first time. Then he grabbed hold of him and kissed him passionately.

"Hey!" Methos objected, pulling him away playfully, while their friends laughed.

"What, you get * all * my kisses now?" Richie teased.

"Well, all the best ones," Methos amended teasingly.

"Not a problem." Rich told him and pulled him in for a kiss that lasted considerably longer. In fact some of the guests went back in for more beer.

When they parted Rich held his eyes for a moment, reaffirming that Methos was totally the centre of his world, Then he turned to gaze upon The Bike again. Methos chuckled as he lost his lover to the machine once more. Rich pulled himself out of it pretty quickly this time though.

"Mac, what can I say, its... its... * art *. I mean..."

Every inch was custom built, hand made, the leathers, the metal, everything designed with Richie in mind, and every inch of it inspired in its intended target a feeling very close to lust. He walked to it in almost a trance and threw his leg over it, settling in. It fitted him perfectly. He ran his hands reverently over the handlebars and checked out the totally modern display and brakes on the otherwise classic styling.

"Thanks Mac, just what I wanted on honeymoon-- competition." Methos joked wryly. Richie looked up and grinned.

"Hey, it's a present for * us *, right Mac?"

"You know how I feel about riding those things," Methos objected.

"Oh yeah, I remember us riding one of these," Richie purred, rubbing the bike in a way that left Methos no doubt of the occasions he was referring to. Oh yes, Richie and a bike... this had definite possibilities.

"Well... as long as it's you and me," Methos said, wandering over and running his hand over the seat up to his lover.

"Always. In this life and the next," Richie whispered seriously. Their eyes met for a long moment. Then Richie grinned. "Climb on, Old Man. We're wasting good darkness here."

Methos laughed and climbed on the bike behind his lover... his husband. "Then drive fast. I'll hold you * really * tight."

Rich started the bike and listened to it purr for a moment while his husband settled in tight behind him. Duncan surreptitiously attached the traditional string of empty beer cans to the back end of the bike as he said his goodbyes. Their friends cheered and threw more confetti.

Richie looked back at Methos.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

Rich hit the gas and they roared, and clattered, away.

Into the star strewn dark, together.

The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Usual disclaimers, Richie and Methos don't belong to me. TPTB claim them but we all know they only belong with each other.
> 
> This is the result of a few months study of weddings and wedding customs from around the world. I meant to write that research up as a web page, rather than a story. I am a priestess and this is a serious work for me, my way of contributing. So, this story has ended up very heavy on the symbols and rituals. I don't think many people would use the full rite as presented here. I think you would need an Immortal's memory to remember it all :-) But I did not want to leave anything out. They are very special guys, and they have been building up to this for a very long time.
> 
>  
> 
> NOTES
> 
> Where to begin. Well, this story is so rich with symbolism I don't think there is a single phrase of the ceremony that was not chosen with the greatest care. I have more than 1Mb of text files on weddings, and some of this I made up myself. I didn't invent the 'in the presence of Watchers' line, that was in more than one ceremony. I think it means to refer to elemental guardians, watchtowers, good spirits, things like that. I thought it was a funny one though. Same with the heads/hearts toast. Somewhere in the mix are quotes from Plato and the film Don Juan DeMarco, and rather a lot of other people.
> 
> A lot of the ceremony was given as from more than one source, for instance the apache wedding prayer was called Apache on half a dozen servers but Navajo on another. Also each version was very slightly different. I put together my favourite versions of the lines, thereby creating another version to add to the confusion.
> 
> Thanks to AC for beta reading, Liz for the flower site and Bairbrei for the flowers help. It has been changed since it was betaed, blame me for mistakes.
> 
> most of the flowers are meant as sort of an accent to the meanings, hidden around the edges type of thing. Evergreen and Ivy decorate the canopy, Methos carries a big spill of flowers, but I chose them for the meanings and how I could make them look good together... well, no worries, its a story, yes?
> 
> Meanings of Flowers
> 
> ARBOR-VITAE (American) immortality  
> ARBOR-VITAE I never change, live for me Arborvitae is an evergreen tree with nice foliage, and a variant with gold or gold tipped foliage. It would look pretty good, in small doses. They aren't carrying a whole tree.  
> BITTERSWEET Truth, platonic love (this one is a bit of an in joke) it has vaguely pretty little flowers, but it also has scarlet fruit that from the description would fit nicely  
> CELANDINE Joys to come pretty golden poppy with silver fruits. Nice.  
> FERN Fascination, magic, sincerity pretty fluffy leaves, lots of sorts. Can get green or copper red or gold leaves. neat.  
> HARLEQUIN Laugh at trouble harlequin butterfly bush, a nice sort of long bunch of little flowers, a bit purple and pink but I like the meaning.  
> IVY Fidelity, friendship, marriage, wedded love a green leafed climbing plant that wraps things together and keeps on growing and is a nice dark shiny green with thin white veins, the English sort anywise.  
> LARKSPUR Laughter a very nice blue. Okay, I know blue doesn't fit the colour scheme.  
> ROSE (Austrian) You are all that is lovely  
> ROSE (bridal) Happy love  
> ROSE (Burgundy) Unconscious beauty  
> ROSE (Carolina) Love is dangerous  
> ROSE (Damask) Beauty ever new, young and brilliant  
> ROSE (Jacqueminot) I am true  
> ROSE (marechal niel) Yours, heart and soul  
> ROSE (montiflora) Grace  
> ROSE (red) Unity, romantic love  
> ROSE Love they look like roses ;-)  
> SALVIA (red) Untiring energy okay, I couldn't find a picture of red salvia, but assuming it is a red version of the blue one they are pretty spikes of flowers.
> 
> Music notes- First Dance- More than words - written by Nuno Bettencourt and Gary Cherone and performed by Extreme on "Pornograffitti".   
> We have all the time in the world- second song, when others join in, so the Immortals are all out there dancing in pairs. They really do have all the time in the world.
> 
> Processional- Hmmm, difficult. I can see Methos arguing for Here Comes the Bride, just because I can see him camping it up to see how much he can get away with. However, on the whole, no. I think they would need something that was a custom fit, so to speak. Figure out a good walking speed, find a Celtic tune to fit, harps and suchlike. No bagpipes. I'm very very sure of that.
> 
> For the Recessional, all joyous, I like Ode to Joy. Would have to start it a bit early so it is getting to the loud bit when they leave- would take some co-ordination, but I can see that working. I don't think they would go for the usual wedding recessional for much the same reasons they avoid the usual march in, also because it gets on my nerves when not done on heavy guitar :-)


End file.
